Like Pulling Teeth
by CD Roberts
Summary: Silky needs a small favor from the boys. Nothing illegal, mind you. Not exactly illegal, that is.


"You two owe me a favor."

"Silky, we owe you a favor?" Jedediah 'Kid' Curry asked as he reclined slightly into the back cushion of a chair upholstered in red velvet.

Silky O'Sullivan, retired confidence man, had invited his two old friends Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry to his Nob Hill home in San Francisco to discuss a 'small matter' he wanted them to handle for him. The three men had finished supper and were sitting by the fireplace in his den smoking cigars and drinking brandy. Silky's discussion was rapidly turning into a harangue as the two former outlaws continued to refuse to assist him.

"I meant what I said. First I dress up like Grandma Curry, and if that's not bad enough I get arrested and thrown into jail because of one of your cockamainie schemes."

"Silky," Heyes remonstrated in a calm voice, "you were the one who said whatever debt you owed us was paid in full, so now we're even." He took a sip of the extra smooth brandy, holding some against his palate before swallowing.

"We are not. I thought it over and now you owe me. I want that little gold man back and you two are going to get it for me." The "little gold man" was a valuable Aztec artifact Silky had purchased not too long ago. It was a statuette nearly two inches high, and Silky had put it on display in his parlor along with some other unusual pieces he had picked up over the years. Being so small it had been easy for one of his "friends" to walk off with it.

"You're asking us to break into someone's house and steal a valuable piece of property. You know the Kid and I can't risk that. What if we get caught?"

"It's not stealing. It's my property."

"Do we tell the authorities that before or after they identify us and ship us off to Wyoming?" Heyes puffed on the cigar.

"You won't get caught. You two are smarter than that. You'd better be after what I've taught you."

"Silky why don't you just go and ask for it back? If it's your property, your friend, what's his name, will have to return it to you."

"Alright Kid, I guess you're not smarter than that. What do you think he's gonna do? Admit to me he stole from me?"

"Well, then why don't you prosecute him?"

"Why you-you stupid nincompoop, I can't prove he doesn't own it. He purchases Indian artifacts all the time. He and his wife are collectors. He's a respectable businessman. No one is going to think he stole it."

Heyes put his face into his hand to smother a laugh. "Silky, he can't be that respectable if he was a friend of yours." Silky stood agitatedly, his face turning beet red. "But if it makes you feel any better we'll look into it."

"But we're not promising anything" added the Kid.

Two days later they were heading east to Denver, sitting in a Pullman dining car, having an early supper. Eating before the general dinner hour meant they were the only diners in the car thus insuring privacy; only occasionally did a Pullman waiter, in a starched white coat that matched the starched white table linen and starched white napkins, interrupt them. Even so, they remained cautious, talking in low voices in case anyone was to enter suddenly.

"Heyes I don't like it. We've tried returning stolen property before with Big Mac and look where that got us. We almost ended up in a Mexican prison." Kid was becoming worried because Heyes had been silent throughout most of the meal, a sure sign he was planning something. If he started getting ideas about actually stealing that little man thing—well he'd have to do his best to discourage his partner.

"I know Kid, but Silky is our friend so I can't help thinking the matter over—not that were gonna actually do anything." He paused staring down at the remains of his meal. "You know that statuette is only two inches high so it would be easier to move it than a bust of Caesar."

"Don't you start talking that way. Next you'll be planning to break into Grizzle's house." Horace Grizzle was name of the former friend of Silky's, and the current possessor of the statuette. "And next we'll be doing it. I know you Heyes, the temptation's gonna be too much-getting the chance to steal something and you'll feel OK 'cause you'll think it's not really stealing 'cause its already stolen. The problem is we will be in town when it is stolen, and if we're connected to the theft we're in big trouble."

"I know. I know. We'll just check into this for Silky. That way we can say we really tried to do something and then have something to tell him about why we couldn't do it. Then he'll forgive us for not getting it back for him.

"He didn't seem too likely to be forgiving to me," the Kid said, his mouth full. He stopped suddenly. "Ow." He tried to swallow and looked startled.

"What?"

Mouth still partly full he garbled, "I tdink I broke my doof. I tdink I swallowed it."

"Well you couldn't have swallowed the whole tooth. Does it hurt?" Heyes looked more curious than sympathetic.

Curry gulped the rest of the food down. "What kind of a stupid question is that? Of course it hurts."

"Guess it's lucky we're headed for Denver then. A big city like that is bound to have a dentist." Heyes smiled.

The Kid returned his smile with a pained grimace.

After arriving in Denver, the two set about tracking down Horace and Myra Grizzle's house. It was on the outskirts of the city, so the former outlaws made arrangements for horses throughout their stay. They also discovered that the Grizzles were indeed among the pillars of Denver society, highly regarded by their neighbors. Mr. Grizzle was considered an honest and fair businessman. He owned a mercantile and had several interests in local mines. He and Myra were regular churchgoers, subscribers to numerous charitable concerns, and well known for their generosity.

Heyes and Curry rode towards the house on a clear cool Denver morning. They were dressed in their best suits and derbies, Heyes in brown and Kid in gray.

"I canf figure id ou Heye. Ereryone like dhem. Dhey sound like goo people. Why woul Horae Grizzle seal from Silky?"

"Can't tell. Maybe he has a grudge or maybe he just wanted that gold statuette. Silky said it was one of a kind." He grinned widely. "You were talking alright yesterday. Even when the tooth was hurting you didn't sound like this. What happened?"

The Kid glared back at Heyes. "Is sharp. Cudding dongue. Don laugh or I'l shoo you." Heyes did his best to maintain his composure although his right cheek twitched. Kid continued, "Ih don make sen do me. Dhey goh los of mohey. Why noh buy somehin' like ih? Dhah canh t be dhe only A A dhah canh be dhe ony Inian dhing aroun." He kept a steady gaze on his partner daring him to make the smallest of smiles.

"Ah, but it's the only one of itself around."

Curry frowned to himself. That really didn't seem to matter. "Wel I gueh hum folk are paricuar."

Heyes figured he could nod in agreement. He was pretty sure of what the Kid said. "Probably so, Kid." After a moment he added, "Maybe I should do all the talking."

They approached the turnoff to the house from the main road. Long and gently curved, it was bordered with trees on each side that cast shade on the drive. Closer to the house a skinny stable boy with stringy brown hair came ploddingly over from the patch of grass he had been lying on to meet them. He held his hands out to take the reins, yawned, shook himself, stared at Heyes, then Kid, then Heyes again and stepped back a few feet with the horses still staring at the two.

Curry whispered worriedly to Heyes as they approached the main entrance "Whas wi him? Oo you dhink he knows us?"

"I don't know Kid. He doesn't seem too bright to me. Maybe it's because we're strangers." He looked back at the boy. "I don't think I've seen him before," he mused.

"Well I know I haven seen him before. I dhink he keeps looking back a you. Dha is noh goo Heye. Maybe we shoul leave ow."

Heyes gave Curry a pained look. "Oh and that wouldn't be suspicious. We just got here Kid, what do you want to do? Turn right around and get back on our horses? And I don't think he's looking at me anymore than you. It's your tooth. It's making you imagine things."

Heyes knocked on the door. After waiting a considerable time, a middle-aged butler with half-closed eyes answered their knock.

"Is Mr. or Mrs. Grizzle in?" asked Heyes.

"Oh I suppose so. Who shall I say is calling?" he replied in an uninterested tone.

"Mr. Joshua Smith," said Heyes waving a hand towards himself, "and Mr. Thaddeus Jones," waving his hand towards the Kid, "of the Christian Men's Aid to Orphan Indians Society."

"Oh very well," responded the butler dully.

"Ellwood," he called the stable boy over. "Ellwood, don't just stand there. Take those horses to the stable for feed and water." He lifted his hand in the general direction of the stables then turned indicating that Heyes and the Kid should follow him into the house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grizzle are in the parlor. You will please wait while I announce you," adding sotto voice, "though they never do turn away greedy solicitors." He sniffed in a snooty manner as if to indicate both the folly of his employers and his opinion of such solicitors.

The butler knocked on the door to the parlor and entered while the Kid and Heyes exchanged amused glances.

"Mr. Grizzle. Mrs. Grizzle. There are two gentlemen from the Christian Men's Aid to Orphan Indians Society requesting permission to be seen."

A feminine voice responded, "Do ask them in Jeffrey. We will be pleased to see them."

"You heard Mrs. Grizzle," Horace Grizzle barked. "Don't stand there like a ninny, show them in."

Jeffrey slowly returned. "You may enter." As the two passed him he languidly walked down the hallway.

"Mr. Grizzle…," began Heyes.

Horace Grizzle strode over quickly and firmly shook their hands. He was a stout but fit man of average height in his early fifties with a full head of thick black hair, only graying on the edge of his sideburns.

"Sit down. Sit down. Can't talk properly, standing. Sit I say." They sat in the chairs indicated. "Now you can introduce yourselves."

Heyes opened his mouth to respond.

Myra Grizzle spoke before Heyes had a chance to begin. "My husband and I do think it a very silly custom to introduce oneself standing. It seems so ridiculous to make a guest stand as if he is in a classroom reciting. Please be comfortable and do take your time. I shall ring for Mary and we will enjoy a mid-morning snack."

Mrs. Myra Grizzle was a woman of medium height in her late forties. She wore a white day dress, and had her light brown hair pulled up and back in a soft bun, a sort of pre-Gibson girl look. She had a round face, and a voice that was girlish and slightly singsong. Although no beauty, she gave the impression of being very pleasant.

Heyes and Curry looked at each other waiting to see if it was safe to proceed. Mrs. Grizzle smiled and nodded at them, so Heyes resumed.

"I am Joshua Smith and my companion is Mr. Thaddeus Jones. We are representatives of the Christian Men's Aid to Orphan Indians Society. Our organization is newly founded so you will not have heard of us, but we hope to accomplish many great and worthy items of benefit for Indian orphans, primarily in the way of education, and Christianization."

Curry nodded.

"Oh that is truly noble. My dear Mr. Grizzle isn't that truly noble?"

"Yes. Noble. Blasted Indians need help."

"We are in Denver to establish contacts for the Society. We are not attempting to collect monies at this time, merely to introduce ourselves and the Society to generous people such as you." Heyes smiled benignly at the Grizzles.

Mary, the housemaid, entered brusquely, frowning at the sight of company. She grumbled as she faced her mistress.

"Mary we have visitors. Bring in a pot of coffee; you gentlemen do drink coffee, don't you? And bring in some of that fresh baked bread. Oh, and also some cookies and small cakes. Do we have any cinnamon rolls?" Mary nodded sharply. "Yes? Oh good, bring them as well. That should do nicely." Mary turned round quickly, and grumbled her way out the door.

While Myra Grizzle was occupied in arranging for food, Heyes had been examining the parlor. It was light and airy with white walls, not at all like most Victorian homes, and was relatively uncluttered. The few items decorating the room were of Indian origin, including a painted clay vessel, an intricately woven basket, a wall hanging, a small statue of a bear, and some beaded items.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grizzle I can't but help notice that you already have an interest in the native population. I see you collect Indian art."

"Mrs. Grizzle is the expert. I provide her the means and she buys this stuff to make collection. Enough for a museum." The merchant beamed at his wife proudly.

"I am afraid Mr. Grizzle exaggerates. I am no expert, but I do have an interest in tribal art and lore."

"May I assume that interest extends to the improvement and advancement of the Indian peoples?

"Mr. Smith, Mr. Grizzle and I are always interested in worthy causes. We feel it is our duty as Christians to bring assistance to those who are less fortunate than ourselves."

Mary returned, and brought in a large tray holding a coffee pot, dishes and a variety of sweet foods. She loudly clanged the tray on the table in front of Mrs. Grizzle, and poured out coffee for the group. She somehow managed to bump into both men as she served them. "Yer in the way," she muttered to each of them. The Kid, already suffering from a sore tongue and with a visit to a dentist in the immediate future, felt this was too much. This was really more than a man should have to put up with in one day. He looked at his partner who managed a wry, "I'm so sorry," to Mary. Mary eyed him grimly and answered, "harrumph."

"Mary thank- you, that will be enough. I will serve the cakes."

Mary banged out of the room.

"Mary really is such a wonder. We've had her for years now, and I would be lost without her."

The Kid and Heyes glanced at each other with slightly raised eyebrows. "I'm certain you would be Mrs. Grizzle. One can see she has unique qualities."

As they spoke Mrs. Grizzle served the confections. The Kid gratefully took his plate of cakes from Mrs. Grizzle, smiling his thanks. All he had been able to eat for breakfast had been scrambled eggs, as the bacon and biscuits were too hard for him to chew, and he was ravenous. The cakes were soft. If he gingerly placed them on the right side of his mouth he could manage.

"That is a fascinating piece of pottery Mr. Grizzle, Mrs. Grizzle." Heyes stood and walked towards the clay vessel it to take a closer look. He inspected it from all angles.

"Oh I am so glad you appreciate it Mr. Smith. Not everyone has an eye for the native artwork."

"Like you, Mr. Jones and I are no experts, but we do find the native culture fascinating."

"Yes. Yes. Well if that is the case you must look at the rest of Mrs. Grizzles' collection when we have finished eating." Grizzle looked at Curry. "You don't seem to have too much to say for yourself young man."

"Oh Mr. Grizzle, my dear, you mustn't press him so, perhaps he is shy," Mrs. Grizzle said in a low voice to her husband, as the Kid raised his head with a startled expression.

"Ah my friend has had a small accident. He has broken a tooth and as it affects his speech he is avoiding talking. We were hoping to visit a dentist later today. There is one in Denver, is there not?"

"Oh yes, we have a permanent dentist in town now. He arrived from the east two months ago."

"Brand new. Brand new. Heard he's recently graduated from one of those fancy schools back east," Mr. Grizzle added.

The Kid opened his eyes in alarm at this news.

Mrs. Grizzle regarded Curry with concern. "You must be suffering terribly." He nodded his head sadly in agreement.

Mr. Grizzle spoke up. "I have the very thing. The very thing. I'll be right back." He left the room in a hurry.

The Kid looked towards Heyes with a pleading expression as if to say let's leave now. Heyes responded with a shrug so slight it was almost imperceptible. When Mrs. Grizzle turned her head, he mouthed, "We're not done yet."

Mr. Grizzle returned holding a bottle and a shot glass. "Try this. I keep it on hand for medicinal reasons only, of course." And he poured a glass of very fine whisky for the Kid. Relieved the Kid took the proffered glass barely smirking at Heyes.

"Now drink it slowly Mr. Jones. I imagine such a fine young Christian man as you is unused to alcoholic beverages." Mrs. Grizzle's voice was brimming with sympathy and encouragement.

"Yes. Yes. The two of you are teetotalers no doubt." Heyes watched the Kid with a somewhat pained expression. The Kid smiled again at him, drinking down the whisky. He looked up at Mr. Grizzle pleadingly, and pointed to his mouth indicating the tooth still hurt. Mr. Grizzle obligingly refilled the glass.

"Yes we are," responded Heyes. "In fact my friend hasn't touched a drop since he took the oath five years ago. I think perhaps he has had enough." The Kid frowned at Heyes.

"Oh but he seems so much in pain." The Kid gave Mrs. Grizzle his best puppy-dog look. "I will stay here with him. Mr. Grizzle will take you, Mr. Smith, on a brief tour of the house, and show you our modest collection."

Because of Mr. Grizzle's abrupt manner the tour was brief, but it was highly instructive. All of the items on display, and unprotected, were of a lesser value. Two items of great value were kept in the safe, including the little gold man carefully wrapped in silk, in a blue velvet lined box. Mr. Grizzle felt perfectly secure in showing the items to the nice young Christian man from the aid society, although he took the precaution of entering his study, where the Brooker home model safe was, alone, and bringing the items out. Additionally Heyes discovered, by peering around corners and asking 'innocuous' questions during his tour, that the Grizzle's master bedroom was on the second floor, and that the first floor was made up of a dining room, parlor, drawing room, study, poolroom and the kitchen. The only staff member who slept on the first floor was the cook, and her bedroom was next to the kitchen on the far side of the house from the den.

They returned to the parlor, and Mr. Grizzle ushered Heyes in, pivoted on his heel and tramped briskly down the hall. Entering the room Heyes noticed that the bottle was significantly lower, and that the Kid was pleasantly snookered. He had a fixed grin on his face and nodded happily at all Mrs. Grizzle had to say.

With a grunt Heyes helped his partner to his feet. "We'd like to thank you for your kind hospitality. All things considered, I think this would be a good time to take my friend to the dentist." The Kid sagged into him.

"Oh yes he does seem to be in less pain now. How long will you be in town Mr. Smith? We have a supper party weekly on Saturday nights and would enjoy your company. It would be an excellent opportunity for you to meet our more substantial citizens. I imagine your Society would appreciate such a valuable opportunity."

"I'm afraid that depends on the Society's instructions. They would like us to keep on a schedule as there are many towns to visit, however I will wire them as to your kind offer. "

"Please do. I am certain it would be to your advantage."

Mr. Grizzle returned.

"Young man, young man," he said to Kid. "I have something for you. If you visit the dentist today you will need this after the treatment." He held out another bottle of whisky. "I would wager you two wouldn't think to enter a saloon."

"Mr. Grizzle we thank you for your kind generosity but cannot accept this from you. I am sure you understand."

The Kid gave Heyes a dirty look and held his arms out to receive the bottle.

"Nonsense. Nonsense. You take it. You'll need it."

"Shanksss."

Riding back to town the Kid just managed to keep his seat, swaying dangerously from side to side.

"Not that I'm sure you'll understand what I'm saying, but I've decided it's too risky. Getting in and out of the house'll be easy. I can open the safe. That's no problem. Grizzle was real proud of it and told me the model number, but there's no saying when he'll wanna take a look at that statuette again, and I figure if it's within a few weeks they might suspect us."

The Kid shook his head yes in a drugged manner.

Heyes decided he'd like a little of that whisky. "You know you haven't offered me a drink yet. You don't wanna be selfish, do you?"

"Mih. Geh yer ow."

Heyes tried to reach over to grab the bottle but Curry rode unsteadily out of reach.

"What I can't figure out is the Grizzles. They seem real nice," Heyes continued figuring the attempt was futile, at least until the Kid passed out.

"I guess when Grizzle saw the gold man at Silky's the temptation was too much. I get the feeling he'd do anything for his wife. He talked about her a real lot when he showed me around, and he seems to care for her a whole bunch." The Kid mumbled 'Uh huh'. "He's probably too proud to return it. I mean then he'd have to tell his wife what he did, and I don't think it's likely he'd want to do that." The Kid nodded again, let his chin drop down on his chest, and began to snore. With a grimace, Heyes took the reins of Kid's horse leading it through town until he found the dentist's office.

Heyes helped Kid slide off his horse, putting one arm around his waist to support him, as he staggered into the office. The Kid still clutched the bottle of whiskey in his left hand. Even asleep he'd had the annoying habit of stirring, gripping the bottle tighter, when Heyes barely touched it.

As they entered, a young man about their height was putting on his coat as if to leave.

"Gentlemen I am Dr. Phineas Payne. I was preparing to depart for the day as I have an appointment, however," he glanced at the Kid, "I could remain a brief while longer to look at your friend. He has a toothache, I take it?"

"You take it right," Heyes grinned, "he broke a tooth a couple of days ago, needs it pulled."

"Sit him in the chair and I'll take a look."

The doctor bent over and examined the Kid's mouth. "Broke the lower left first molar. It's cutting his tongue considerably, but the tooth isn't damaged beyond repair." He stood straight and continued, facing Heyes, "I don't recommend extracting it. There are two methods by which I can repair it. I can either place a silver amalgam filling or a cast gold partial crown."

"What's the difference?"

"The silver filling will take only one visit and cost less, but will not be as strong. The gold crown will take two visits, and be more costly but last a number of years, perhaps a lifetime."

At this point the Kid stopped listening. As far as he was concerned he had heard what was important, one visit versus two, and he knew which he was going to choose.

"Why does the gold crown take two visits?" asked Heyes.

"I would need to make a wax model of the portion of the tooth to be replaced. Then I will need to invest and cast it in gold." Heyes was a bit puzzled. "It's the same as an artist using the lost wax technique. Here, if you look at my watch fob, I made the miniature tooth that hangs from it."

"That's real impressive doctor. Isn't that real impressive partner?" Heyes shook the Kid to rouse him. The Kid raised a pair of bleary eyes up to gaze at him doubtfully.

"A good dentist counts artistry among his skills," the doctor said proudly, pleased at this recognition of his talents.

Heyes eyes traveled across the shelves in the room. In addition to dental tools and supplies, they held a few small gold and silver statuettes. "You didn't make these did you? You really are an artist."

"Well I made them, but it's not quite the same as the tooth on my watch fob. I carved the model for that from wax. The little statues are copies of items that belonged to friends of mine that I found interesting. Those I made plaster impressions of to start with. Then I cast them in metal."

Heyes walked over to a small statue of a horse, and picked it up studying it thoughtfully. "It's heavy. It must be solid gold. Doesn't that cost a lot?"

Dr. Payne laughed. "Oh no, you could say I cheated. The statue is lead. I plated gold over it. I am not so wealthy that I can afford to cast those in solid gold."

He looked down at his watch. "I do apologize but I really must be on my way. I can meet you here tomorrow at ten in the morning if you wish. Do you know if you want gold or silver?"

Curry began to say silver when Heyes interrupted. "We'll do gold Dr. Payne. We definitely want my friend to have the best treatment. Isn't that right Jones?"

Before the Kid could focus his thoughts into a coherent response, Heyes lifted him from the dental chair and helped him out of the office.

Curry looked angrily at Heyes. He had sobered up considerably upon hearing he was going to see the dentist two times, and was doing his best to speak distinctly despite his cut tongue. "Now I gotta see that dentist twice and I'm not sure I even want to see him once."

"Kid, Dr. Payne is an expert, I can tell. He'll make you a wonderful crown."

"Heyes, he is fresh from school. I don't think I want him touching me."

"He is at least two months out of school, and he seems real competent. You've got nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean I've got nothing to worry about? I'm the one he's gonna drill on. I'm the one whose gonna be in pain. You've got nothing to worry about."

"You know Kid you're talking awfully clearly again. I think you're still a bit drunk or your tongue would be hurting more. We need to get you some coffee."

"Heyes, why do we need to get me some coffee? I like not feeling my tongue."

"We need to get you some coffee so you're clear headed when we break into the Grizzle's house and borrow the little gold man tonight."

"What? You wanna break in and steal that man thing! After all we talked about it being such a bad idea. What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing's the matter with me, and I didn't say we were gonna steal it. I said we we're gonna borrow it. We'll return it tomorrow night."

"Are you crazy? Now you wanna break in their house twice?"

"Well, we gotta return it quickly Kid before Grizzle knows it's missing. It's a risk but the odds are he's not gonna miss it for one day. I mean how many strangers come by wanting to look at Indian artifacts in one week? No, it should be fine."

"Heyes what if he does look for it? And anyway why would we take it for one day only?"

"Kid, one-we are going to return it tomorrow night, so he may wonder about it, but it won't be stolen, and I still don't think he's even gonna miss it in one day, and two—you weren't listening at Dr. Payne's office were you?" Heyes gave the Kid an irritating look of superiority and rode on.

Breaking into the house was a simple affair. They already knew where the gold man was, and what kind of a safe Heyes had to deal with. Having been together so many years resulted in the two former outlaws working together as one. While Heyes unlatched the window to the study for entry and cracked the safe, the Kid concentrated on remaining alert for movement among the residents of the house, the cold night air sharpening the ache in his tooth. He thought at one point that he heard a rustling sound and held up his hand for Heyes to stop. Heyes mouthed 'what?' Curry pointed to the door as Heyes shook his head indicating he didn't hear anything. They waited a nervous couple of minutes before the Kid indicated it was safe to proceed. After opening the safe Heyes removed the figurine leaving the box, and the two rapidly exited after making sure that the study looked untouched.

The next morning they returned to the dentist's office promptly at ten.

The doctor led them into the operatory and had the Kid sit again in what looked to him like a glorified barber's chair. Curry was tired from the previous night's outing and uncomfortably sober as he had decided to reserve the bottle of whisky for what he was certain would be a painful afternoon. He mentally braced himself for what was to come. Heyes stood by the left side of the chair smiling at him and at the doctor. He was in a particularly pleasant mood that morning, happy with the previous night's success, having enjoyed a breakfast Curry could barely chew and swallow, and had remarked at least three times on what a splendid day it was. Curry figured it was gonna be one of those days. His partner was going to be insufferable, that was for sure. He let out a barely audible sigh. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long.

"Before you start treating my friend doctor I have something to ask you." Do not start talking thought the Kid, and he gave Heyes a warning glance.

"Certainly, I would be happy to answer any questions prior to commencing treatment."

"Oh it's not about the treatment doctor. It's about this," and Heyes took the gold figurine from his pocket. The Kid leaned the left side of his jawbone into his hand and pressed on it to dull the aching. He closed his eyes to wait impatiently for his partner to finish.

"This is a small Indian statuette I purchased for my dear sister. As you can see it's very unusual. I was planning to ship it to her but since seeing your copies on the shelves I began to wonder if you would duplicate it for me. That way I could keep the copy for my own collection of souvenirs before sending her the original. I'd be willing to pay for your time as well as the cost of materials, of course." He handed the little gold man to Dr. Payne.

"Hmm. Well, this is a curiosity. I don't believe I've seen anything quite like it. It shouldn't be too difficult to copy, simple plaster mold, wax model, investment….he muttered to himself. "It's a heavy little piece. I presume you want it lead covered with gold?"

"That's right doc. Just like the little models you have here."

"I don't see why I can't have it done by the end of the week along with Mr. Jones' crown." Kid raised his eyes heavenward. "I can make a plaster mold of it today, and you can have the original back this afternoon." They quickly came to terms on the price.

"That's wonderful doctor. I'll come back later for it, and for my friend." He shook hands with the doctor and turned to leave. The Kid looked at Heyes wide-eyed.

"Where you going? Aren' you gonna wai here?"

"No no you'll do just fine without me. Better in fact. You don't want me standing here watching- might make the doctor nervous. I'll pop out for awhile and take care of some business down the street." He pointed in the general direction of some saloons they had passed on their way to the office.

"Joshua," the Kid said with significant emphasis.

Heyes patted him on the shoulder. "I'll see you both in a few hours. Good day Doctor Payne."

"Good day Mr. Smith." The dentist turned to the Kid and picked up his drill. "Now you open wide and we'll get started."

Heyes ambled down the boardwalk in the direction of a promising saloon. As he passed the general store a lady laden with hatboxes piled so that she had to peek around the side of them to see, collided into him. Startled, he caught one without even trying, then rotated and picked up a second. Straightening up he found himself nose to nose with Mrs. Grizzle.

"Oh my, Mr. Smith I am terribly sorry. How clumsy I must seem." She reached for the boxes laughing lightly.

"Mrs. Grizzle there is no need to apologize and if you'll allow me I'll carry these for you to your carriage. I am glad to have 'bumped' into you. I was going to call on you later today to let you know that my friend and I will be staying through the week with the Society's approval, and if your invitation to supper is still open, we'd be happy to come and meet your fine friends."

"That's wonderful. I shall let Mr. Grizzle know today and we will plan on two more. Supper will be at eight, but our company usually arrives between seven and seven thirty. Do come early as it will give you a chance to become acquainted with some of our dearer friends."

"In that case Thaddeus and I will be there at seven." He opened the door to the carriage and helped her inside, placing the boxes on the floor.

"And how is Mr. Jones feeling? Is his tooth any better?"

Heyes gave her a half smile; "Well he's at the dentist now so I am certain he is doing better, I'm also pretty certain he doesn't think so."

That night they repeated the break-in, this time to return the figurine instead of to steal it. Everything went exactly as it did the prior night including a repetition of the mysterious rustling noise.

The Kid was much more comfortable, as Dr. Payne had placed soft red wax on the open tooth allowing him to eat and speak better. He'd been thinking while they were in the study and was rapidly reaching the conclusion that maybe this plan wasn't any better than the Grandma Curry fiasco.

"Heyes, why did we return that thing tonight? Why not wait until the copy was made and put that one in its place?"

"Because the longer it's gone, the bigger the chance the Grizzles will find it missing—you know that."

"Yeah but now we gotta do this again to switch 'em and I don't like the odds, three times is just too much. We've been lucky so far. I think we should have taken a chance on them not finding it gone."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I do the thinking then. We're not going to break in to the house again."

"Are you crazy? You're going to give the fake to Silky? What happens when he finds out? He'll kill us."

"Now calm down Kid, I didn't say we were going to give the fake to Silky. He'll get the original and the Grizzles will get the copy."

Curry eyed his partner askance. "Heyes I'm really worried about you. I mean you've said strange things before but this is peculiar even for you."

"Kid we're going to the dinner party at the Grizzles Saturday. You should be able to figure it out." He gave the Kid a knowing grin.

The Kid thought it over for the next five minutes and then smiled back. "Heyes you really are a genius."

"Glad you see it my way, partner."

On Friday morning they picked up Kid's brand new gold tooth, and a brand new little gold man. Although he didn't show it outwardly, Heyes was relieved it was finished before the Saturday party as he had been having trouble thinking up a backup plan in case they had to stay another week; he supposed he could have told the Grizzles that the Christian Men's Aid To Orphan Indians Society wanted them to remain on further business but that sounded a little weak to him. It didn't have that Hannibal Heyes flair to it. Also there was no guarantee they'd be invited to dinner two weeks in a row.

The Kid was relieved as well for an entirely different reason. He figured his torment was finally over, and he had to admit the gold crown was real comfortable. If he opened his mouth wide enough, he could see it in the mirror and it seemed pretty impressive looking too. He didn't know many fellas who actually had gold teeth. Most of the fellas he knew pulled out bad teeth which ruined their looks after awhile. Not that that really mattered to him, he reminded himself, he wasn't vain; it was just that missing teeth wouldn't exactly be attractive to the ladies. And there were a lot of ladies out there. He smiled, feeling better than he had in days.

They were back in their room at the hotel and he was shaving, in-between admiring his new tooth. Heyes was sitting on the bed practicing cards. Like most gamblers in the west he could spend hours playing against himself, a worthy opponent, perfecting his skills. He alternated between dealing seconds and dealing from the bottom of the deck. He didn't cheat in an actual game; he left that to other, lesser, players. However, it would be stupid not to know how others were trying to cheat him. And sleight of hand tricks could come in handy. He'd had to slide that ace up his sleeve when Big Mac tried to pull that tired old cut the ace of spades in one try trick.

He stopped dealing from the bottom of the deck to watch his friend who had opened his mouth again to look inside. "You better be careful doing that. I wouldn't want you to cut your throat as I'm gonna need you tonight."

"Thanks for caring, Heyes." The Kid continued shaving, wiping the blade on a towel hanging over his shoulder between strokes. Glancing back he asked, "What happens if the Grizzles find out they have a fake? They might you know. Some of that gold covering might scratch off."

"They take real good care of that little man, keeping him in that silk wrap in that case. I don't think they'll scratch the gold off, but if they do Grizzle will have to figure that Silky bought a fake. Course he won't be able to tell his wife that. He'll have to tell her he bought a fake," and he grinned at the thought.

"You know, there's still one other thing I don't understand. Both nights I know I heard rustling outside the door. It don't make any sense. There was rustling and it stopped."

"Maybe your tooth hurt so much you were hearing things."

"Will you stop saying that? I was not hearing things. You know my hearing's good and I don't make mistakes about things like that."

"I know Kid. I guess we'll never know what that sound was."

Saturday evening the two friends and former outlaws rode up the tree-lined drive to the Grizzle's home. Ellwood was curled up relatively comfortably on a porch chair, his back facing the cold air taking a nap. The Kid gave a loud ahem to awaken him. Groggy, and unhappy at being interrupted, he gave a vacant stare to the two men before shaking himself. He took the two horses and plodded to the stables occasionally turning to stare at the men again. He wondered if it would be safe to sleep in the loft avoiding the remaining guests, or if Jeffrey would 'catch him out and give him a lickin.'

They stood at the front door repeatedly ringing the bell until Jeffrey opened it a good five minutes later. He slowly led them to the drawing room where the other early arrivals were enjoying drinks before supper.

"Welcome. Welcome. Come in and meet the others. Barrows, Mrs. Barrows, everyone please," Mr. Grizzle signaled for attention and the conversation ebbed. "Allow me to introduce Mr. Joshua Smith and Mr. Thaddeus Jones of the Christian Men's Aid to Orphan Indians Society. Fine young Christian men. Teetotalers." He poured a glass of water for each outlaw. "Mr. Smith, Mr. Jones, this is Jonas Barrow, President of the First Denver Bank, and his wife Myrtle. And this is Jeremiah Roginson, an executive for the Denver and Rio Grande Railroad, and his wife Gladys. Close friends. Close friends."

"So happy to meet you Mr. Smith, Mr. Jones," said Mrs. Barrows in a lilting voice as the men exchanged handshakes. "Mrs. Grizzle was telling us about your work for this worthy cause and we would be so interested in hearing more."

"Oh yes please do sit down beside me Mr. Jones, and tell me about your travels for the Society." Mrs. Roginson surveyed Curry from head to foot and patted the sofa next to her. The Kid and Heyes exchanged glances, and he swallowed slightly as he sat down. Mrs. Barrow and Mrs. Grizzle claimed Heyes' notice in turn, and the three businessmen returned to their conversation. Heyes began a recitation of their 'journey' for the Society throughout the west that the Kid tried to concentrate on so the two would have a consistent story, but he was distracted by the men's voices. He thought he heard the words railroad, robbery and hold-up, and began to fidget. He looked glumly down at his glass of water wishing he had been offered a Scotch like the other men, to settle his nerves. Raising his head he tried to catch Heyes' eye but was entirely unsuccessful. Heyes was so caught up in the tale he was spinning regarding an entirely fictitious encounter with a tribe of Cheyenne Indians, and how they had politely shared a meal of dog with them, with which the ladies were enthralled, eliciting 'oh my', 'oh dear' and 'oh the poor unfortunate puppy', that he remained blissfully unaware of what Curry was hearing. The Kid became despondent imagining their impending doom, and his inability to stave it off.

The final two couples arrived, and the party was complete. Mr. Harris was a businessman with heavy investments in banking and railroading, and his wife Emma was the daughter of a prominent prosecutor. The other couple was Judge and Mrs. Lockwood.

Jeffrey glided in announcing supper was ready in the dining room. Their hostess paired off the gentlemen and ladies, and Mrs. Roginson could barely contain her glee when she discovered that the Kid was to escort her to supper and be seated on her right. She held his arm closer and tighter than necessary, earning a wry sympathetic glance from Heyes.

The Kid had heard correctly. Apparently a Denver Pacific train had been held up earlier in the day, the news reaching Denver late in the afternoon. This exciting and disturbing event became the primary topic of conversation as supper began.

Heyes, who had been subtly leading the conversation with the ladies in the drawing room towards Mrs. Grizzle's collection, found that his efforts in this regard were entirely demolished as talk now centered on the unrelated and considerably more unpleasant subject of train robberies. Caught off guard at the mention of the hold-up, he swallowed some water down his windpipe turning an alarming shade of red as he gasped for air. This momentarily earned him the attention of the entire contingent of ladies who fussed over him offering various suggestions to alleviate his discomfort. As things calmed down Mrs. Grizzle turned to the Kid and asked how he was doing in regards to his tooth, and he answered truthfully it was better. A moment later he regretted being honest as he watched the wine glasses being filled for the other guests.

"They haven't caught them yet," Mr. Harris stated, "but I understand Sheriff Hopkins is leading a sizable posse and it's only a matter of time."

"Oughta String 'em up when they catch 'em. Too many robberies, the situation is out of control. It's got so an honest businessman can't carry on his trade," Mr. Grizzle said firmly.

"Amen to that," added Mr. Roginson.

"Gentlemen, the law may not be perfect but I cannot condone vigilante justice. When they are caught they will be tried and sentenced appropriately."

"When they are caught, Lockwood!" Mr. Barrows interjected. "Tried and sentenced-harumph. If they're not hanged they'll be given a slap on the wrist and be out soon enough and up to their old tricks. Look at what happened recently. Didn't they let that, what's his name, out of prison a few months ago, Big Jim…"

"I must say I agree with Judge Lockwood. We can't have a policy of mob rule- that would lead to complete confusion and a breakdown of our society, not to mention that innocent men may be punished," Heyes broke in quickly.

"Young man it is obvious you are a pacifist as well as a teetotaler," Mr. Harris said with scorn. "You have a lot to learn about the west. Without a firm hand we will not have control, and without control we will not be civilized."

"Oh come now Harris, the boy is right. There is no true civilization without proper respect for the law and its formalities. If you were referring to Big Jim Santana, he has been released from prison, and he has committed no new criminal acts," Judge Lockwood said as he ducked his head avoiding Mary's elbow as she entered the dining room.

She went from seat to seat ladling the soup. The ladies appeared to hold their breath as she served them, and Mrs. Lockwood tried to mouth a prayer while covering her silk dress as much as possible with the table napkin.

Mr. Harris looked at Judge Lockwood steadily. "No new crimes yet, Lockwood. Wait and see."

"Do they know who committed the train theft?" asked Mrs. Grizzle

"Apparently it was some ruffians calling themselves the Weaver gang," answered Mr. Harris. "They got away with twenty-five thousand dollars, damn them. Excuse my language ladies."

"Oh no one truly infamous, then." Mrs. Barrows sounded disappointed. "I thought it might have been The Devils Hole Gang."

The Kid felt a slight sinking feeling; outwardly however he was calm and steady.

"Who is this Weaver gang?"

"A small time gang or at least they were, known mostly for stage hold-ups. You would not have heard of them in the east," Judge Lockwood explained.

Jeffrey entered the dining room with Mary to serve the main course, Mary spooning out the vegetables and potatoes in a slapdash manner with considerable noise, and Jeffrey languidly carving and distributing the roast. The Kid calculated that by the time he was served his portion would be this side of freezing, so he could be both physically and mentally uncomfortable.

"Never mind them, except for this robbery of course. They're small potatoes." Mr. Grizzle eyed the platter Mary was carrying hungrily. "What the law needs to do is take care of that Devil's Hole crowd, especially Heyes and Curry."

"Haven't actually heard much from them lately," observed Harris.

"Plotting. Plotting. You mark my word. That Heyes is a wily one. He probably has something planned for when we least expect it and it won't be small."

"You're right there Grizzle. That bas..that fellow is a one man catastrophe for any bank or railroad. The rest of the gang is simply window dressing." Curry looked at Heyes who had the smallest of smirks on his face. "Curry's only a gunman."

"Well, he is a dangerous gunman and I wouldn't want to be anywhere near him." Mrs. Roginson shifted closer to the Kid as if for protection, 'accidentally' rubbing his leg with hers.

"Yes, but Heyes is the brains. Cut off a snake's head and render the body powerless. And don't tell me Lockwood that he should go to prison; even the maximum sentence isn't enough—twenty years—as if that's going to make up for all the damage he's caused. He should be hanged—lynched, that's not enough punishment but at least it'll put a stop to him." Harris banged his fist on the table for emphasis.

Curry returned Heyes' invisible smirk with one of his own. He was worried about Heyes though. This was just the kind of talk his partner would find amusing, and he would probably enter into it like it was some kind of game.

"That Hannibal Heyes is something of a genius isn't he? We've heard many stories about his brilliant exploits back east." There he goes thought the Kid groaning inwardly. You are my partner, and you're supposed to be smart he thought. Why do you have to say such stupid things? I know you think you're a genius, even I think that sometimes. He stared directly into his partner's eyes willing him to shut up. His misery increased when Mrs. Roginson placed her hand on his thigh. Mr. Roginson seeing the movement watched his wife suspiciously.

"He may be intelligent but he has perverted that intelligence towards what is evil and wrong." Mrs. Harris shook her head. "I am certain he is a horrible man, not at all like you Mr. Smith."

"Have any of you news of the Mrs. Reverend Godwin? I am most curious to hear if she is any better?" asked Mrs. Grizzle changing the subject. The conversation lagged over various local topics throughout the rest of supper and the members of the party devoted themselves to the consumption of the repast.

After the meal the ladies excused themselves from the table and retired to the drawing room. The men were given cigars and after dinner drinks by their host, who kindly presented Heyes and Curry with more water apologizing for the cigar smoke which he felt would be offensive to the two young men.

The men discussed local business for the next hour then rose to join the ladies. Curry and Heyes remained as far behind as possible. This was their first opportunity to talk and they hurriedly whispered to each other.

"Heyes we need them to talk about that Indian collection."

"I know. I know. Don't worry about it. We'll get there."

The Kid looked at him in disbelief. "How? All we've talked about are outlaws and local gossip. And don't you start talking about yourself again."

"Have a little faith. Have I ever let you down?"

"Plenty of times."

The ladies were sipping their cups of coffee or tea and enjoying pleasant discussions about the other women in Denver, their dresses and hats, their families, their behavior. They had a delightful time being politely judgmental, when the men interrupted them. Mrs. Roginson sidled over on the sofa to leave room for the Kid who pretended not to notice the glances she gave him, instead sitting on a chair in a far corner of the room. A bit miffed, she regrouped and set her aim on Heyes, grabbing his left wrist as he was passing, she tugged on his sleeve until he sat down. Mr. Roginson bit his lips in consternation, while Mrs. Barrows gave a knowing nod to the other ladies. Obviously Gladys had a little too much to drink or she wouldn't be so obvious.

Mr. Barrows had retired to another corner of the room. He had long ago found the food more interesting than the dinner conversation, the cigar and drink more involving than the men's post supper talk and his digestion more fascinating than the drawing room talk. He was soon placidly snoring.

The other men sat or stood near the ladies and were handed coffee or tea, as they preferred. Heyes took a cup and saucer from Mrs. Grizzle, and relaxed into the sofa considering how to raise the topic of Mrs. Grizzle's collection and hence move on to the statuette. Mrs. Roginson resolved the difficulty by bringing the subject back to Indians assuming this would be the topic of choice for the nice young man next to her. They discussed some of the tribes for a few minutes with the other ladies listening and interjecting comments. Mrs. Roginson a bit woozily came to the conclusion that brown eyes were nearly as attractive as blue, and that the man seated next to her had the deepest dimples she had ever seen in addition to being an excellent conversationalist.

Finally Heyes was able to reach his goal. "I must say that in addition to the culture I find the native artwork highly interesting. Each tribe has its own unique talents. One can see that readily in Mrs. Grizzle's collection."

"Indeed Mr. Smith, I have noticed the wide variety of design and subject matter in Myra's Indian ornaments. Have you seen the entire collection?" asked Mrs. Harris.

"Indeed I have, including the two items in Mr. Grizzle's safe." Mrs. Harris and the other ladies seemed puzzled. "Ah, I do apologize, Mrs. Grizzle I suppose I shouldn't have mentioned them? They were so unusual I was hoping to see them again."

"Don't apologize, Mr. Smith. I was already planning to ask Horace to bring them out for the company to see as we all are so interested in the artwork. Horace?"

"Yes dear. Yes dear. I'll get them immediately." He strode out to his study.

He returned quickly with the objects in question and carefully removed them from their respective boxes gingerly placing them on the table. The Kid rose awkwardly spilling his coffee on his pants, and yelped, upsetting the small table beside his chair sending bric-a-brac rolling across the floor. At the commotion the company turned towards him and Heyes swiftly took Dr. Payne's copy of the little man from his pocket substituting it for the original, lifting his eyes to find- Myra Grizzle -staring directly at him-smiling oddly.

She turned towards the others who had come to the Kid's assistance and Heyes dropped shakily into his seat knowing there was no way he could explain his actions to Mrs. Grizzle.

The hubbub over, the party resumed their seats, Mrs. Roginson hurriedly reclaiming her spot next to Heyes. She turned towards him and saw that his face had become fixed and blanched. ". ? Are you unwell?" The Kid looked at Heyes and realized something had gone horribly wrong. He couldn't figure it out. The little man thing was on the table, maybe Heyes didn't have enough time to make the switch, but if that were the case they could return at night and make the substitution then, although the thought of a third break-in, especially with all this talk about robberies and the mysterious rustling sounds, made his stomach churn.

"Huh?" came out of Heyes and then recovering somewhat he added, "No I don't feel too well. I think I could use some air."

"Yes some fresh air would do you some good I am certain. Perhaps Mr. Jones will assist you," Mrs. Grizzle suggested. Heyes allowed Curry to direct him to the rear door and out, completely bewildered. What was Mrs. Grizzle doing?

"Heyes what's the matter with you? What happened?" Kid whispered urgently.

"She saw me make the switch. She looked right at me."

"What! Who saw you make the switch?"

"Mrs. Grizzle. Kid I don't get it, she looked right at me. Why didn't she say anything?"

"Maybe she is. Maybe that's why she wanted us to leave the room. Find out what to do from the others."

They stared into each other's face. "Kid you go back to the hotel- now. Grab everything and head out. I'll catch up with you later. We'll meet at…"

"Heyes are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here. We'll go together."

"No listen. She only saw me. I'll make up some story. You know me, I'll think of something. Maybe she'll let me switch them back. We'll give Silky the copy."

The Kid sighed. "You listen to you. You're not making any sense. I spilled the coffee and tipped the table over. She knows we're in it together- you going back in there alone won't help."

"Why did she let us out? I still don't get it." Heyes voice went up a few notches. "We could have just grabbed the horses and left."

"I don't know. Maybe she sent Jeffrey to the stables. Maybe we can't get our horses. She don't know who we are. Maybe she figures we don't know enough about stealing to just run off."

"Or maybe she figures we do Kid. If we just run off we'll have the law following. That would be a pretty stupid thing to do for one little statue." He took a breath. 'If we go back and give it to her they probably won't make the connection. Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry stealing a statuette, not after all that talk about train and bank robberies. You know she could just think we are those two nice young men and figures if we had time to talk alone together our consciences would prick us."

Curry looked at Heyes as if he were insane and started to answer him, stopped and began again. "Well we won't have to wonder much longer. She's walking over here."

"You are feeling better Mr. Smith? Yes? I am so glad and I'm happy you two stayed so we could have a little chat. That was very clever of you, was it your idea Mr. Smith? Ah, yes it was wasn't it?" She hooked elbows with each man so she was between them and guided them through the grounds.

They looked over her head at each other dumbfounded.

"Uh Mrs. Grizzle" Heyes started.

"Oh no Mr. Smith, please, allow me to continue. I have been so troubled since Horace brought home that figurine. Soon afterwards he received a letter from Silky. He was a trifle unguarded about that and I saw it lying on his desk. Curiosity got the better of me, I read the letter and I discovered he had stolen the little man. I don't suppose he felt too bad about it as he and Silky had a falling out over some money matter or other. I imagine Horace felt it was owed him. Well- I did not know how to approach him about it, he took it for me as you know, and he is so proud. If I returned it he would know that I knew. That would be terrible. So you have solved my dilemma and I am very grateful."

"But, uh , ma'am, the man thing we left you, well you see, its not solid gold." The Kid, feeling relieved and grateful, decided to tell the truth, not the whole truth, but at least let her know her copy wasn't valuable.

"Well and it's not a genuine Aztec artifact either is it? But that doesn't matter. I'll make sure Horace doesn't discover the substitution."

"Mrs. Grizzle it is possible that some of that gold may come off," Heyes pointed out.

She laughed. "Horace will think Silky was duped and bought a phony. He will most likely be pleased." They strolled along a pond that reflected in the moonlight. "I will write Silky in case he and Horace make up their differences and visit each other. We wouldn't want Silky to display that piece if Horace visits, would we?"

", ma'am, Silky would do that for you?" The Kid was dubious.

"I am most certain. He and my sister were close friends years ago, you might say intimate friends; it was during that time that I introduced him to Horace. We have never lost contact."

They paused taking in the night air. "Mr. Smith, Mr. Jones, now I have a question for you. I often perambulate through the house when I cannot sleep. Two nights this week I stopped in the hallway near my husband's study. I felt something, as if, well I heard nothing; I chided myself on my fancies. That was you, was it not? Taking the figurine and returning it?" Heyes and Kid didn't contradict her so she continued. "Yes I see. Although I don't understand how you had such an exact duplicate made in so few days."

"Mrs. Grizzle, as you know, sometimes there are things that must remain confidential." Heyes smiled lightly.

"I understand. Speaking of confidentiality, I should let you know I have considerable knowledge of Silky's friends, and who they are. Perhaps you would like me to say your farewells so you can be on your way." Pausing thoughtfully she added, "then again, Gladys Roginson would be so disappointed to miss the opportunity to say good-bye to you both."

The two former outlaws began to edge away. "Mrs. Grizzle thank-you for your hospitality, and we'll," Heyes swallowed, "well we have other business to attend to, so we'll let you say good-bye for us."

"Uh he's right, ma'am we have business in uh Arizona. We'll be heading out now."

The two wheeled about and walked briskly to the stables. Once there they roused Ellwood from the pile of straw he was sleeping in to help saddle the horses.

Ellwood placed the blankets then heaved up a saddle. "Weel I guess you'll be leavin'. Goin' back to yer hotel?"

"Yep and then we're leaving Denver on the first train out." Curry bent to cinch his saddle.

"I'm right sorry to heer that. I wuz hoping we'd get a chance to talk friendly like. Sure wish'd ya didn't have to leave so sudden. Didn't get barely no opertunity to hardly speak at all. Well when ya see my uncle ya be sure and say howdy from me."

Heyes furrowed his brow and looked at Ellwood. "Your uncle?"

"Sure Heyes," he said loudly. Heyes and Curry signaled him to keep his voice down and he continued a mite lower. "Doncha remember? I wuz a real little feller when he in-tro-duced us so's maybe ya don't 'member to well. It wuz you and Big Jim and Preacher and this feller weren't there yet so's I su-pose you's The Kid." He held out his hand to shake the Kid's while the Kid's eyes opened in alarm and Heyes peered out and around the stable door to make sure no one was listening. "Anyhow I su-pose ya 'member now so's you say howdy to my Uncle Kyle fer me. Doncha forget now."

"Ellwood I surely will. It may be awhile before I see him, but when I do you can be sure that the first thing I do will be to mention you."

"That's right Ellwood. Well it's been nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see you again sometime. Let's get going Heyes."

"Uh huh."

Ellwood followed them and stood waving as they mounted the horses and rode off. "Bye now fellas. Don't forget now to say howdy to my Uncle K…"

"Ellwood Good-Bye." The Kid interrupted in a loud firm voice while Heyes glared.

Chastised, Ellwood stood with one arm half raised waving the fingers and weakly calling out, "Bye now."

"Heyes I am never doing a favor for another person again, ever. This is the last time."

Heyes grinned in disbelief.

"I mean it Heyes."

"Even if the person is young and pretty?"

"Even if the person is young and pretty. I am not gonna go through something like this again."

"Kid, it wasn't so bad. You know it could have been a lot harder. Could have been as hard as pulling teeth."


End file.
